Es war einmal
Neelix muss sich um Naomi Wildman kümmern, während ihre Mutter Samantha Wildman zusammen mit Tuvok und Tom Paris nach einem Shuttleabsturz vermisst wird. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Das Abenteuer beginnt Naomi Wildman wandert durch einen Märchenwald. Sie kommt an den See und erweckt mit einem Stein ihren Freund Flotter. Der will zuerst nicht auftauchen, doch als Naomi ihm vorwirft, dass er doch nur Angst vor dem Baummonster hat, lässt er sich provozieren und taucht aus dem See auf. Eine Fontäne steigt empor und Flotter erscheint. Er entschuldigt sich damit, dass er doch seinen Schönheitsschlaf brauche. Naomi erinnert ihn an die Mission. Flotter hat schon alles vorbereitet, um das Baummonster zu fangen. Sie gehen in den Wald. Er hat eine Falle gebaut, die das Monster mit glockenhellen Tönen erschrecken soll und dann zum See katapultiert, wo es wie ein Stück Holz versinken wird. Naomi meint, dass sie davon noch nie etwas gehört hat und weist ihn darauf hin, dass Holz schwimmt, aber für Flotter sind das nur Details. Plötzlich taucht das Baummonster auf - Naomi erschrickt sich. Er stellt sich mit dem Namen Trevis vor und meint, dass dies ein schrecklicher Plan sei. Flotter stellt sich selbst als Flotter T. Water III vor, woraufhin ihn William Trevis als Tropfnase bezeichnet. Naomi überwindet ihre Angst und stellt sich auch vor. William Trevis erkennt das Element von Naomi nicht, da sie werde Erde, Luft, Wasser oder Plasma ist und sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ein Mensch ist und im Weltraum lebt, aber William Trevis bleibt skeptisch, da niemand im Weltraum lebt. Flotter sagt ihm, dass Naomi eine Forscherin ist und nun will er wissen, was man da so macht. Sie berichtet ihm von Kämpfen mit fremden Völkern und komischen Anomalien. William Trevis will nun das Raumschiff besuchen, aber Naomi sagt, dass sie zuerst ihre Mutter fragen muss. Flotter meint, dass Trevis für ein Monster zeimlich höflich sei. Dieser meint, dass er kein Monster ist. Naomi hält es für möglich, dass sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt haben. Flotter und William Trevis geraten in Streit, weil Flotter behauptet, William Trevis würde sein Wasser stehlen. Trevis droht Flotters Teich auszusaugen, während Flotter ihn überschwemmen will. Naomi versöhnt die beiden und sie reichen sich die Hände, da sie sich gegenseitig brauchen. Sogleich beklagt sich Trevis über Flotters feuchte Finger und Flotter über Trevis' kraftvolle Finger. Neelix ruft sie über die Kom, dass nun Schlafenszeit ist - sie versucht zu handeln. Er macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass jemand ganz besonderes auf sie wartet. Ihr ist klar, dass es ihre Mom ist und beendet sofort das Holoprogramm. Im Quartier wartet bereits ihre Mutter über einen Comkanal auf sie. Die Übertragung ist schlecht. Samantha Wildman teilt ihrer Tochter mit, dass die Außenmission länger dauern wird, verspricht ihr aber Selenitkristalle und einige schöne Bilder für ihr Album mitzubringen und schickt sie dann ins Bett. Neelix berichtet sie anschließend von einem Ionensturm, der den Delta Flyer schwer beschädigt hat und davon, dass ein weiterer Sturm naht. Das Comsignal geht verloren. Tuvok meldet, dass sich die Ebene-7-Ionenfront mit 33000 Kilometern pro Stunde. Paris verlangt mehr Antriebsenergie, um der Wellenfront zu entkommen. Wildman transferiert alle Energie, jedoch ist Paris klar, dass dies nicht reicht. Man bereitet sich auf den Aufprall vor und der Sturm erreicht das Shuttle. Akt I: Der Absturz thumb|Harry Kim informiert Neelix über das Verschwinden des Delta Flyers. Im Konferenzraum wird der Notruf des Shuttles abgespielt. Tuvok meldet, dass der Ionensturm die Primärsysteme beschädigt hat und sie mit Hilfsenergie arbeiten. Tuvok kündigt an, dass sie einen Platz zum Notlanden suchen. Dann bricht die Transmission ab. Chakotay meldet, dass dies der letzte Kontakt mit dem Flyer war. B'Elanna Torres meint, dass sie in sehr schlechter Verfassung sein müssen, wenn sie nach einem Notlandeplatz suchen. Harry Kim und Torres haben den Suchbereich mithilfe des Notsignals eingegrenzt. Sie befinden sich in einem 0,6 Lichtjahre entfernten Planetensystem. Ein Problem für die Rettung stellt ein weiterer Ionensturm der Ebene 5 dar, der ihren Weg blockiert. Captain Kathryn Janeway will sich von einem Sturm der Ebene 5 nicht aufhalten lassen. Neelix fragt nach, was er zu Naomi sagen soll. Chakotay meint, dass jemand Naomi erklären muss, warum ihre Mutter noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist. Neelix will sie nicht beunruhigen, da sie ein sehr sensibles Kind sei. Captain Janeway gibt ihm freie Hand im Umgang mit Naomi. Neelix und Naomi sitzen im Casino. Naomi meint, dass sie auch Arbeiten an Bord übernehmen könne und Neelix antwortet, dass sie Hilfe im hydroponischen Garten gebrauchen könnten. Jedoch meint Naomi, dass ihr Aufgaben auf der Brücke, vielleicht als Assistentin des Captains mehr liegen würden. Neelix meint, dass man dies mit dem Captain besprechen müsste. Seven of Nine tritt in diesem Augenblick ein und unterhält sich mit Kim und einer Offizierin. Naomi hat Angst vor ihr und nennt sie „Borgfrau“. Als Neelix sich umdreht, meint sie, er solle sich nicht umsehen. Neelix beruhigt sie, Seven würde niemanden assimilieren. Harry Kim tritt hinzu und möchte Neelix unter vier Augen sprechen. Er braucht einen Notfallkoffer für die Rettungsteams, da sie auf der Krankenstation knapp werden. Neelix teilt ihm mit, dass er ein halbes Dutzend der Koffer in Frachtraum 2 gelagert hat. Außerdem fragt Kim ihn nach dem Zustand von Naomi. Neelix bezeichnet ihren Zustand mit der Zahl 5 auf einer Skala von 1 - 10, wobei eins leichte Schlaflosigkeit ist und zehn absolute Panik. Naomi sitzt nun alleine am Tisch. Seven tritt zu ihr und fragt, ob der Stuhl noch frei ist. Naomi erstarrt und ist kaum fähig zu antworten. Sie fühlt sich allein durch die Ansprache von Seven schon assimiliert und meint zu Neelix, dass sie Borg sei. Neelix kommt wieder an den Tisch und erklärt, dass sie nun zum Unterricht zum Doktor gehen. Naomi ist nicht begeistert, sie fühlt sich nicht wohl auf der Krankenstation, weil dort Organe von fremden Wesen und Hyposprays sind. Außerdem redet der Doktor zu viel und sie fragt, ob Neelix ihn neu programmieren könnte. Neelix meint, dass dies dem Doktor wohl nicht gefallen würde. Da Naomi lieber ins Holodeck zu Flotter möchte, geht Neelix mit ihr dorthin. Im Delta Flyer sucht Paris auf den Sensoren nach dem Planetoiden, jedoch kann Samantha Wildman diesen nicht lokalisieren, da der Sturm ihre Sensoren stört. Tuvok meldet, dass sich der Sturm beschleunigt. Daraus schlussfolgert Paris, dass er 30 Sekunden Zeit hat den Delta Flyer zu landen, bevor sie der Sturm trifft. In letzter Sekunde findet Samantha Wildman einen Planetoiden mit Benomitmantel. Da Binomit ein weicher Stoff ist, meint Paris, dass er das Shuttle landen und nicht begraben wollte. Dann treten sie in die Atmosphäre. Wildman ortet nur Vulkane und Meteoritenkrater, in denen sie nicht landen können. Paris ist sich jedoch sicher, dass er auch in einem Meteoritenkrater landen könne und fordert Wildman auf, sie nur von den Vulkanen fernzuhalten. Sie gibt Paris dann einen 500 Kilometer breiten und 3,7 Kilometer tiefen Krater. Dann fällt jedoch der Steuerbordantrieb aus und Wildman meldet, dass die Geschwindigkeit für eine Landung zu hoch ist. Durch den Aufprall auf der Oberfläche stürzt diese ein und der Delta Flyer wird in einer Höhle unter Gestein begraben. Paris kommt wieder zu sich, während Tuvok meldet, dass Fähnrich Wildman sofort medizinisch versorgt werden muss. Akt II: Ablenkungsmanöver thumb|Tom Paris untersucht Samantha Wildman Langsam kommt Wildman wieder zu sich und fragt, was passiert ist. Paris teilt ihr mit, dass die Landung geglückt ist und sie etwa drei Kilometer unterhalb der Oberfläche gelandet sind. Die primäre Hülle ist noch intakt, allerdings ist Wildman verletzt. Paris meint, dass es wieder wird und sie eine Gehirnerschütterung und einige Frakturen hat. Jedoch ist Wildman klar, dass sie schwere Verletzungen hat. Paris meint, dass sie eine punktierte Niere und innere Verletzungen hat, die er nicht behandeln kann. Sie fragt auch nach der „Voyager“. Tuvok hat inzwischen versucht einen weiteren Notruf abzusetzen, ist aber nicht durchgedrungen. Paris gibt Wildman ein Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel. Dann geht er zu Tuvok und fragt, ob sie zu Fuß zur Oberfläche gehen können. Tuvok verneint dies, da sie zum einen unter Tonnen Gestein begraben sind und sich andererseits in der Höhle Fluorgas sammelt. Harry Kim ortet die Reste einer Impulssignatur in der oberen Atmosphäre und Chakotay befiehlt ihm, deren Standort zu bestimmen. Janeway fragt inzwischen Neelix, wie es ihrem jüngsten Crewmitglied geht. Dieser meint, dass sie sich gut hält und er gerade eine Geschichte auf dem Holodeck abrufen wollte. Janeway meint, dass er sie eine Optimistin nennen soll, aber sie an ein Happyend glaubt. Kim meint, dass es auf der Oberfläche Plasmafeuer und Hüllenfragmente gibt und sie entweder explodiert oder unter der Oberfläche begraben sind. Janeway meint zu Neelix, dass sie den Flyer sehr stabil gebaut haben und dieser den Absturz überstanden haben wird. Sie schickt daher Chakotay mit einem Rettungsteam auf den Planeten, um den Flyer auf die harte Tour zu suchen. Kim wird ebenfalls ins Außenteam beordert. Währenddessen ist Naomi beim Doktor und erhält Unterricht über die Mitochondria, die der Arzt mit einer winzig kleinen Kartoffel vergleicht. Der Doktor meint, dass vor ein paar Milliarden Jahren die frühen Zellen keine Mitochondria hatten und alle möglichen Energiequellen benutzten. Irgendwann brach ein Vorfahre der Mitochondrien in die Zelle ein und sie bildeten eine Symbiose, wurden quasi Freunde. Naomi macht sich Sorgen, weil ihre Mutter sie eigentlich anrufen wollte. Der Doktor versucht sie mit der Zellwand abzulenken. Jedoch will Naomi ihre Mutter anrufen. Da tritt Neelix ein und will sie zum Holodeck mitnehmen. Sofort eilt sie zur Tür, doch Neelix hält sie zurück und fragt, ob sie etwas vergessen hat. Naomi erinnert sich nun und bedankt sich beim Doktor. Dann geht sie mit Neelix. thumb|Folge: Flotter und der Ogre des Feuers Im Gang spricht sie mit Neelix über das Holoprogramm und sie fragt, ob er auch ein Lieblingsholodeckprogramm hatte. Jedoch berichtet Neelix, dass es auf Rinax keine Holodecks gab, sondern einen großen Wald. Dort dachten sie sich eigene Geschichten mit ihrer Phantasie aus. Auf dem Weg zum Holodeck sprechen sie über die Geschwister von Neelix. Er verheimlicht ihr, dass sie gestorben sind, um sie von Fragen über ihre Mutter abzuhalten und behauptet, dass sie weit weg sind und er viele Jahre als Händler unterwegs war. Er meint, dass er seine Schwestern vermisst und mit ihnen nicht kommunizieren kann, wie Naomi und ihre Mutter. Neelix ist froh, als sie das Holodeck endlich erreichen. Sie sehen sich die Liste der Programme von Flotters Abenteuern an und Naomi meint, dass sie die Geschichte Flotter und die Baummonster erst gestern gespielt habe und Travis und der furchtbar verdrehte Stamm die Lieblingsgeschichte ihrer Mutter sei und sie diese daher aufheben möchte. Naomi wählt sich die Geschichte vom Ogre des Feuers aus. Neelix meint, dass der Titel etwas angsteinflößend gilt, jedoch meint Naomi, dass sie keine Angst hat. Sie gehen auf das Holodeck und sie treffen auf Trevis, dessen Finger brennt. Naomi erschrickt und als Trevis auftaucht verlangt sie von ihm Trevis' Finger zu löschen. Nachdem er dies getan hat löscht Trevis sogleich einen brennenden Ast im Wald. Neelix beglückwünscht Naomi und diese fragt nach der Ursache. Sie berichten, dass das Feuer vom Himmel kam. Jedoch ist eine Wolke am Himmel. Daher meint Naomi, dass der Ogre des Feuers die Ursache war. Da erscheint ein Feuerball, der sich als der Ogre des Feuers vorstellt. Er brennt nun den ganzen Wald ab und umhüllt Flotter, der daraufhin verschwindet. Neelix schlägt vor, ein anderes Programm zu spielen. Jedoch macht sich Naomi auf die Suche nach Flotter, aber er ist nicht zu finden. Trevis sitzt in einem Baum und weiß nicht, was mit Flotter geschehen ist. Sie bekommt Angst, weshalb Neelix das Holoprogramm beendet. thumb|Kim gibt Neelix eine Flotterfigur für Naomi. Im Maschinenraum lässt Kim ein Crewmitglied die Phaserbohrer aus Frachtraum 3 zu Torres bringen. Dann arbeiten Neelix und Kim daran einen Flotter zu replizieren. Als Neelix einen möglichst originalgetreuen Flotter will, meint Kim, dass sie es mit der Genauigkeit nicht übertreiben sollten. Dann erinnert er sich an seine Kindheit und meint, dass er den Namen Flotter schon lange nicht mehr gehört hat. Als Kind war er ganz vernarrt in diese Geschichten und fragt Neelix, ob er die gesehen hat, wo Flotter Trevis verdächtigt ein Gummibaum zu sein. Er hält die beiden für witzige Kerlchen, doch Neelix wirft ein, das die letzte Geschichte nicht sehr lustig war. Kim hält dem entgegen, dass Kinder sich gern fürchten, doch Neelix antwortet sofort, dass Naomi dies nicht tut. Kim überträgt nun die Designparameter auf den Replikator. Neelix meint, dass Naomi inzwischen Hausaufgaben macht und meint, dass ein Raumschiff voller Gefahren kein Ort für ein Kind sei. Harry Kim sieht das ganz anders, er zeigt, wie viel Naomi hier lernen kann über Supernovas, Sterngeburten und Lebensformen, die niemand im Alpha-Quadranten jemals gesehen hat und was sie alles erlebt hat. Dann repliziert er die Flotterfigur und fragt Neelix mit piepsiger Stimme, ob er ihn vermisst habe. Außerdem fügt er hinzu, dass er vergessen hatte, wie hässlich die Figur ist. Dann gibt er sie Neelix, der daraufhin den Maschinenraum verlässt. Neelix bringt die Flotterfigur zu Naomi in ihr Quartier. Sie ist anfangs nicht so begeistert, weil es nicht der richtige Flotter ist. Neelix meint, dass Flotter nur eine Holodeckfigur ist. Naomi berichtet, dass sie gerade dabei ist die Verdunstung von Wasser zu erforschen. Da Wasser zu einem unsichtbaren Gas wird, wenn es erhitzt wird, könnten sie den Wald abkühlen und Flotter so wieder zurückholen. Jetzt fragt sie wieder nach ihrer Mutter - Neelix windet sich um eine Antwort und behauptet, dass sie mit der Katalogisierung der geologischen Proben beschäftigt sei. Er will sie beruhigen, es gehe ihr sicher gut. Naomi zitiert darauf hin die Sternenflottenvorschrift 476-9: Alle Außenteams müssen zumindest einmal pro Tag der Brücke Bericht erstatten. Neelix weiß darauf keine richtige Antwort, meint, dass sie eine hervorragende Asistentin des Captains wäre und schickt sie ins Bett. Dann verspricht er ihr noch, sie zu wecken, falls ihre Mutter sich meldet, selbst wenn es zwei Uhr nachts wäre. Bevor er geht gibt er ihr noch die Flotterfigur und Naomi legt sich schlafen. Dann deaktiviert er das Licht, blickt noch einmal zu Naomi und geht zum Computer. Seine Sorgen vertraut er seinem Logbuch an. Akt III: Die Illusion zerbricht In der Nacht erlebt Neelix in einem Albtraum noch einmal den Tod seiner Familie damals auf Rinax. Er glaubt mit zwei Talaxianern durch den Wald zu laufen. Dann wird die Metreonkaskade eingesetzt und er sieht, wie die beiden Talaxianer verbrannt werden. Dann erwacht er aus seinem Traum und steht von der Couch auf. Er geht in Naomis Zimmer und sieht nach ihr. Er zieht ihre Decke hoch und schaut anschließend bei Seven in der Astrometrie vorbei. Diese ist gerade damit beschäftigt das polythermale Sensorbild durch Auflösungserhöhung zu verbessern. Neelix fragt nach den Fortschritten der Suche. Diese ist gerade dabei eine Karte von den Höhlen um die Absturzstelle zu erstellen. Diese dehnen sich 37 Kilometer weit aus. Neelix fragt, ob es etwas neues bei der Suche gibt. Seven meint dazu, dass jeder Scan etwas Neues ergibt, allerdings nichts davon relevant war. Er fragt Seven nach ihrer Familie. Diese meint, dass sie wenig Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern hat, da sie mit sechs Jahren assimiliert wurde. Neelix meint, dass dies vielleicht eine Gnade ist. Doch sie wird von Chakotay gerufen und muss weg, um die neuesten Daten im Transporterraum weiterzugeben. Sie sagt jedoch noch, dass, was immer geschieht, das Kind Naomi sich anpassen wird. thumb|Janeway bittet Neelix in ihren Raum. Auf der Brücke verlangt Captain Janeway inzwischen die neuesten Daten vom Beta-Team, da sich dieses seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gemeldet hat. Neelix geht mit einer Kanne Kaffee auf die Brücke und fragt auch dort nach den Fortschritten der Suche. Janeway meint, dass sie genügend Kaffee hat und bei der nächsten auf Warp springt. Janeway meint, dass sie den Planeten in Kieselsteine zerlegen werden, wenn es nötig ist. Captain Janeway möchte, dass Neelix Naomi von den Problemen erzählt, doch er widerspricht ihr. Er möchte sie lieber beschäftigen, sodass sie keine Zeit habe, sich Sorgen zu machen. Janeway will, dass er sie informiert. Neelix weist dies erneut zurück, da Naomi sehr sensibel sei. Neelix ignoriert dies weiter. Darauf befiehlt der Captain ihm, in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, Naomi zu informieren. Neelix verliert die Fassung und schreit den Captain an, da sie nichts genaues wissen. Als Janeway es ihr selbst sagen will, schreit Neelix sie an und wirft ihr vor, kein Recht dazu zu haben. Neelix meint, dass sie in diesem Alter auf der Erde mit zwei gesunden Eltern lebte und Neelix meint, dass er alles verlor, als seine Familie getötet wurde. Er hat heute noch Alpträume und will nicht, dass Naomi, dass selbe, wie er durchmachen muss. Sie erkennt, dass darunter seine eigenen Verlusterfahrungen verborgen sind. Sie setzt sich mit ihm auf die Couch und erklärt ihm, dass Naomi, anders als er, Neelix hat und diese Nachricht verkraften wird. Neelix will es ihr morgen früh sagen. Janeway meint, dass sie bis dahin noch ein paar Stunden Zeit haben und lädt ihn auf die Brücke ein. Tom Paris versucht im Flyer inzwischen die Hülle zu polarisieren, damit sie gefunden werden können. Dabei werden jedoch die magnetischen Relais überladen. Paris meint, dass sie einen anderen Weg zur Polarisierung finden müssen, damit sie gefunden werden können. Wildman meint resigniert, dass sie niemals gefunden werden. Jedoch erklärt Tuvok, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering ist, aber es nicht unmöglich ist. Paris bezeichnet dies als schwachen Trost. Samantha macht sich Sorgen um Naomi. Tuvok versucht sie zu beruhigen, da sein jüngstes Kind nun vier Jahre ohne Vater ist und er darauf vertraut, dess er ihm alle Werte vermittelt hat und die Personen in seinem Umfeld sich gut um ihn kümmern. Er sagt ihr zu, dass Naomi wachsen und aufblühen wird, weil sie gute Werte vermittelt bekommen hat und bei Menschen ist, die ihr helfen werden. thumb|Naomi entdeckt die Wahrheit Naomi erwacht in ihrem Quartier und ruft nach ihrer Mutter. Dann ruft sie nach Neelix, doch dieser ist nicht da. Sie steht auf und geht mit Flotter im Arm durch das Quartier. Sie sucht nach Neelix und lokalisiert ihn mithilfe des Computers auf der Brücke. Dann macht sie sich dorthin auf den Weg. Unterwegs begegnet sie einem Rettungsteam und hört deren Gespräche mit, während sie sich hinter einer Abzweigung versteckt. B'Elanna Torres befiehlt gerade Strickler, dass sie noch einen Phaserbohrer brauchen und schickt zwei Crewmen los, medizinische Koffer zu holen. Dann geht sie mit drei Ingenieuren in den Transporterraum, wo sich Naomi hinter einer Konsole versteckt hat. Torres lässt das Außenteam auf die Koordinaten des Alpha-Teams beamen. Dann verlässt Naomi den Transporterraum und hört im Gang das Gespräch zweier Besatzungsmitglieder mit, die die Chance, die beiden zu finden, als gering bezeichnet. Als nächstes geht sie zum Turbolift und fährt auf die Brücke. Chakotay hat inzwischen ein Teil der Steuerbordgondel gefunden und informiert darüber den Captain. Auf der Brücke erkennt Naomi, dass ihre Mutter ernsthaft in Gefahr ist. Seven meldet, dass sie die Hüllensignatur des Flyers geortet hat. Janeway schickt das Alpha- und Betateam los, nach den Offizieren zu suchen und die Krankenstation solle sich auf die Behandlung von Schwerverletzten vorbereiten. Da bemerkt Neelix Naomi, die alles mitgehört hat. Naomi flieht dann in den Turbolift. Akt IV: Aussprache Neelix folgt Naomi und fährt mit dem Turbolift auf ein anderes Deck. Dann lässt er den Computer Naomi lokalisieren. Dieser ortet sie in ihrem Quartier und Neelix geht dorthin. Jedoch muss er feststellen, dass sie ihren Kommunikator abgelegt und der Flotterfigur angeheftet hat. Sie versteckt sich derweil im Holoprogramm von Flotter und der Ogre des Feuers. Währenddessen machen die Suchteams Fortschritte. Seven of Nine hat das Shuttle entdeckt, jedoch kann sie die Crew nicht herausbeamen, ohne Erfassung. Chakotay schlägt vor, das ganze Shuttle zu beamen, jedoch bezweifelt Seven, dass dies durch 50 Kilotonnen Binomit möglich ist. Chakotay informiert über den neuen Status. Dann lässt er die Phaserbohrer in Stellung bringen und sie versuchen sie frei zu bekommen. Inzwischen wird der Sauerstoff im Delta Flyer knapp. Tom Paris nimmt seine letzten Worte auf. Er meint zu B'Elanna, dass sie nun nie wieder ein neues Kapitel von Captain Proton sehen müsse und keine Pizzen mehr im Quartier herumliegen würden. Da ertönt wiederum die Computerwarnung, dass der Sauerstoff knapp wird. Paris bittet B'Elanna dies dem Computer nicht böse zu nehmen, da er eifersüchtig sei, dass Paris seine letzten Minuten damit verbringt, mit ihr zu reden. Dann beendet er die Aufzeichnung und beugt sich zu Samantha Wildman. Sie meint, dass sie sich noch nicht entschieden hat und fragt Tuvok, ob er zunächst seinen aufnimmt. Der Vulkanier will seine letzten Worte jedoch schriftlich auf einem PADD verfassen. Daher hilft Paris Wildman auf den Stuhl und diese beginnt die Aufzeichnung einer Botschaft für Naomi. Sie spricht zu Naomi und versichert ihr ihre Liebe. Sie meint, dass sie weiß, dass Naomi als Erwachsene ungewöhnliche Dinge tun wird. Sie soll auch keine Angst haben. Außerdem solle sie auf Neelix hören, der sich um sie kümmern werde. thumb|Naomi versteckt sich Neelix ist auf dem Holodeck auf der Suche nach Naomi. Trevis schickt Neelix jedoch weg, da sie keine Lust habe mit Neelix zu reden. Da tritt Flotter hinzu und meint zu Neelix, dass Naomi nicht mit ihm reden wolle. Neelix meint daraufhin, dass er dachte Flotter wäre vaporisiert worden. Dieser erläutert, dass Naomi ihn wiederherstellte. Neelix will die Figuren löschen, doch die Holokontrollen wurden verschlüsselt. Trevis und Flotter überlegen nun, ob sie Neelix schwimmen oder von einem von Trevis Ästen baumeln lassen sollen. Da entdeckt Neelix Naomi, die hinter einem Baumstamm hockt und spricht sie an. Naomi ruft ihn zu sich und Trevis und Flotter verlangen von Neelix, dass er lieb und ehrlich zu Naomi sein soll. Der Talaxianer geht zu Naomi. Sie fragt, ob ihre Mutter tot sei, doch Neelix antwortet, dass sie es nicht wissen. Er berichtet, dass der Delta Flyer auf einem Planeten notlanden musste. Naomi erwähnt, dass sie auf dem Planeten Brände sah. Neelix meint, dass dies nur Trümmer waren, aber nicht die Hülle. Naomi fragt, woher sie, weiß, dass er jetzt die Wahrheit sagt. neelix erklärt, dass er seine Eltern und Schwestern in einem furchtbaren Krieg verloren hat und dies das Schlimmste war, was ihm jemals passiert ist. Er fragt sich immer, ob sie um ihn besorgt waren und ob sie noch am Leben sein könnten. Er dachte, wenn sie sich nicht solche Gedanken machen würde, wäre es besser für sie. Naomi fragt, ob er sich jemals vorgegaukelt hätte, seiner Familie wäre nichts passiert. Neelix bestätigt dies, allerdings hat dies nicht geholfen. Da werden sie von Captain Janeway unterbrochen, die die Crew warnt, dass sich ein Ionensturm der Ebene 8 nähert. Flotter fragt, was ein Ionensturm sei und Trevis fürchtet, es sei der Ogre des Feuers. Neelix und Naomi verlassen das Holodeck und das Mädchen verspricht den Beiden, dass sie zurückkehren wird. Auf der Brücke informiert Captain Janeway das Außenteam, dass sich der Ionensturm nähert. Das Außenteam hat noch 6 Minuten Zeit, den Flyer zu bergen. Torres, Chakotay und Seven of Nine sind immer ncoh dabei durch den Felsen zu schneiden. Akt V: Happy End Dann meldet Harry Kim dem Captain, dass der Sturm den Planeten erreicht hat. Die Schilde fallen auf 86 %. Janeway befiehlt das Außenteam mit dem Transporter zu erfassen und gibt ihm Zeit bis zur letzten Sekunde, die Mission zu erfüllen. Janeway lässt die Steuerfrau derweil einen Kurs aus dem System mit Warp 2 setzen, um das Schiff und die Crew vor der Wellenfront zu retten. [[Datei: Außenteam schneidet den Delta Flyer mit Phaserbohrern frei.jpg|thumb|Das Außenteam schneidet den Delta Flyer mit Phaserbohrern frei.]] Der Computer meldet, dass der Sauerstoffvorrat noch zwei Minuten reicht. Im Delta Flyer meint Paris zu Tuvok, dass er nie dachte, dass er so sterben würde. Tuvok fragt, ob er sich einen heroischeren Tod vorstellte, worauf Paris meint, dass er daran dachte, nie zu sterben. Tuvok erklärt, dass man durch Akzeptanz des Unvermeidlichen, wie dem Tod, seinen Frieden findet. Paris will jedoch lieber bei der vulkanischen Weisheit Leben sie lang und in Frieden. bleibt. Da hören sie plötzlich das Geräusch der Phaserbohrer und Paris ruft durch die Luke zum Außenteam, um diese auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Chakotay meldet der Brücke über Interkom, dass sie nun den Flyer erreicht haben. In letzter Minute wird der Flyer auf das Schiff gebeamt und sobald dies geschehen ist, entfernt sich die Voyager mit Warpgeschwindigkeit von der Schockwelle. Neelix und Naomi begeben sich sofort auf die Krankenstation, um nach den Geretteten zu sehen. Dort hat der Doktor Samanthas Verletzungen gerade behandelt. Sie bedankt sich bei Neelix für seine Dienste und nimmt ihre Tochter in den Arm. Mutter und Tochter sind nun wieder vereint. thumb|Wieder glücklich vereint Später geht Neelix mit Naomi und Samantha wieder in Flotters Wald auf dem Holodeck. Als Samantha und Naomi zu William Trevis und Flotter gelangen, beklagen diese sich noch darüber, dass Flotter sich ausgewaschen und Trevis steif und unbeweglich fühlt. Neelix ist bereits bei ihnen. Trevis erkennt Samantha wieder und ist erstaunt, wie sie gewachsen ist. Flotter meint, dass sie sie vermisst hat und Wildman erwiedert, dass sie auch ihn vermisst hat. Sie berichten ihnen von einem Schloss in der Nähe. Außerdem soll es dort Käfer geben. Gemeinsam beschließen sie, dieses Schloss zu erforschen und machen sich auf den Weg. Naomi bittet Neelix mit ihnen zu gehen. Dieser verzichtet auf dieses Abenteuer und bleibt zurück. Captain Janeway ist inzwischen ebenfalls aufs Holodeck gekommen, um nach Naomi zu sehen - ihrer Assistentin, aber die ist laut Neelix damit beschäftigt, gegen riesige Käfer zu kämpfen. Janeway meint, dass sich dies nach einer gefährlichen Mission anhört. Jedoch ist sich Neelix sicher dass sie damit fertig wird. Sie erzählt Neelix von ihren Kindheitserfahrungen mit diesem Programm. Sie hat als Sechsjährige den Wald geflutet, weil Flotter ihr erzählte, dass sie eine Trockenperiode hätten. Daher leitete sie den Fluss um und verwandelte den Wald in einen Sumpf. Dann wurde Stinger geboren, ein Monster voller Stacheln und Dornen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung thematisiert.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Once Upon a Time (episode) es:Once Upon a Time fr:Once Upon a Time (épisode) nl:Once Upon a Time Kategorie:Episode (VOY)